Maybe I will Meet You There
by Frenchfrie0x0
Summary: A family meeting is called and life from there changes for Bella and the Cullens. Will Bella make it as Edwards bride? JasperxBella Fic
1. Chapter One : The Divorce

**Hey guys this is my first story i hope its ok, this is a random idea that poped into my head. The first two chapters will be quite short but i'll make the rest as loong as i can. I hope you enjoy!**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter One: The Divorce

BPOV

"Edward, where are we going?" I complained.

"Alice and Jasper have called a family meeting, which happens to involve you also."

Jasper and Alice, what could they possibly of called a family meeting for? To say I was curious and confused was an understatement. I climbed onto Edwards back without another word and we took off towards the house. As per usual I had to bury my face in Edwards neck or else I would end up with some serious motion sickness.

We managed to arrive at the house in record time. As we entered the family were already seated at their prop – the dining room table. Beside me I heard Edward gasp, I shot him a questioning glance and he just shook his head silently.

Alice was the first to break the silence.

"Okay everyone, I am sure that you are all confused as to why Jasper and myself have called this meeting."

We all (except Edward) nodded.

"Well, I cannot say we have good news however we want you to all know, before we begin, that this is not bad news either."

Alice then took an un-needed deep breath before she began. This has got to be serious, I mean for once Alice isn't the hyperactive, bouncing pixie that we all know and love and Jasper looks tense.

"After a lot of discussion, Jasper and I have decided to… well to get a divorce." We all gasped, is she serious? I mean there is no Alice without Jasper and vice versa. What happened to mates are for life? My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper,

"I know that you are all in shock however being an empath I know that me and Alice love one another but that love is more one that a brother and sister would share. We are not mates therefore our relationship would never of lasted forever." Jasper explained.

"We needed to meet each other so we could both join the Cullen family which will bring us closer to our actual mates." Alice briefly glanced at everyone. I don't know if I'm being a little crazy here but I could of sworn her gaze lingered slightly on _me_. I quickly brushed these thoughts to the side. Esme was the one to interrupt the silence.

"You aren't going to leave us are you?"

"Of course not we both still want to remain part of the family, if you still want us that is."

Esme moved (at vampire speed over to Alice and Jasper). She hugged them both tightly,

"Of course we still want you as part of the family, how could either of you ever doubt that?"

As I sat there, I felt doubt and dread about whether or not true love, mates, happy endings even exist. I mean this is _Alice and Jasper_ they are the package deal. The perfect couple. Or at least they were. I noticed Jasper staring at me… oops empath I bet he is feeling my whirlwind of emotions. I quickly changed my train of thought.

"Come on Bella, lets go SHOPPING!" At least Alice I back to normal I thought grimly.


	2. Chapter Two : Prep for a special day

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter Two: Preparations for a special day

_1 week later_

"Bellllla" Alice whined, "Come on we have **so **much to plan your wedding is in _3 months!_ Make my life easier and please please come shopping. There is so mush to do!!" I hate it when Alice does that puppy dog pout. Stupid vampires with their skills that can forcefully dazzle poor helpless humans into agreeing to various forms of torture. And in this instance it is shopping with Alice.

"Fine!" I stomped from Edwards's room, with a highly amused Edward following behind. As I got to the last step I felt myself falling forward when two cold stone arms caught me.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Your welcome Bella, and try to have fun with Alice. You know spending time with you makes her day." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'll do my best." I turned and pressed my lips to his only to be pushed away, but hey what's new?

"Bye love. And be careful."

"Bye Edward."

Exhaustion. That's the only thing I can feel. Four hours, yes, four whole hours of shopping!! It's just not natural. We were driving back from the mall and I could hear Alice's energetic babbling getting quieter and quieter.

I awoke to see my own Greek god lying beside me and just like every other morning I wonder how did I get so lucky? Edward flashed me a dazzling smile that sent my heart into overdrive.

"Good morning my Bella."

"Hi" I jumped out of bed, "Just give me a human minute."

As I re-entered the room I saw not Edward but Alice sitting on the bed with an enormous cheesy grin on her face.

"Morning Bella. I have a surprise for you." I groaned.

"Don't be so dismal Bella, this is a good surprise I can assure you." She abruptly grabbed my hand and literally dragged me to her room. She took me to her massive walk in wardrobe.

"Okay Bella close your eyes." I heard a zip and slight ruffle.

"Now open." There in front of me was the most beautiful wedding dress. It was white silk with delicate embroidery. It was old-fashioned like my engagement ring, like Edward.

"Its perfect" I breathed. "Alice, thank you so much" I flung myself at her and hugged her tightly.


	3. Chapter Three : Letters and a wedding

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 3 - Letters and a wedding

_3 months later_

My wedding day, to say I was nervous would be the worst understatement. I couldn't help it but something in the pit of my stomach didn't feel right and Jasper's strange looks were confirmations of that. But I just put that down to nerves and brushed it aside. Today was about me and Edward joining together _forever_.

After hours of Alice and Rosalie primping me, it was finally time to look. I cautiously edged over to the mirror and I saw a beautiful woman staring back. Her make-up natural with her dark hair contrasting with the white dress and her creamy white skin. I realised that this was me!

"Alice, Rosalie, thank you so much, this is just…" I didn't know what to say.

After careful hugs from all the women (Alice, Esme, Renee and even Rosalie) it was almost time for Charlie to walk me down the aisle.

"Bella, can I speak with you for a moment please?" I turned to see a stunning woman who I didn't recognise staring at me with her liquid topaz eyes. Vampire.

"Uhhm sure" Was my oh-so intelligent reply.

"Bella this is Tanya Denali, Tanya this is Bella Swan" Alice introduced us.

"Make it quick Tanya she is about to get married you know." Alice said. I saw Tanya's eyes immediately glaze with emotion, was that regret? _Guilt?_ Only one way to find out.

"Do you mind? It will make this quicker?"

"No, I'm used to it." With that Tanya scooped me up and ran with me away from hearing distance from the house.

"I don't know how to tell you this Bella, I'm a coward so instead I wrote you a letter, but I do want you to know how very sorry I am." She choked and with that she turned and ran. I stared after her in shock. What in the world was that about? I looked down at the innocent looking letter in my hands. I had a funny feeling this would change my life. I opened it carefully as to not get any paper cuts – I have learnt my lesson.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know that we do not know each other however I need you to know this before you marry Edward. Yesterday me and Edward slept together. I know you understand we are vampires so we cannot literally however I love Edward and I needed to convince him we are soul mates before it was too late. I hardly know you but I didn't want to hurt you Bella. Edward stills says he doesn't love me so it was all a waste of effort. I'm so sorry Bella._

_Yours Tanya Denali._

With that I felt the hole in my chest violently tear open. NO, no, _no_! Edward just wouldn't do this to me. I cannot confront him; I mean he is standing at the altar. Even in this moment of panic I got an idea. I will walk down the aisle and I'll ask him if it's true or not. Tanya has to just be jealous of what we have. I know it was her who made a move on him in the past. If he didn't get with her then, why would he now?

"Bella?" I turned to see the one Cullen who always kept his distance. _Jasper._

"Bella, I felt a massive wave of pain come from you. Are you ok? I've come to take you back."

"I'm fine thank you Jasper."

"Are you ok with me carrying you?" I forced a smile.

"Yes." He lifted me carefully and took me back. We didn't speak another word the whole time. I was surprised this was the most me and Jasper had ever communicated and now he was actually carrying me?

Jasper set me down and disappeared. Strange.

"What's that" Alice's voice brought me crashing back into reality. I glanced at the letter in my hand.

"Nothing of any importance." I lied. She eyed me suspiciously but said nothing more. I crumpled the letter and threw it away.

"Bella it's time." I took a deep breath. I met Charlie at the top of the stairs.

"You look beautiful Bells." He seemed overcome with emotion, which was a rare thing.

"Thanks dad, you don't look so bad yourself." I noted.

"Alice" was all he said. I understood exactly how he felt. The music began to play and I watched as Alice danced ahead and I followed slowly but obviously with not as much grace. I saw Edward at the end and I knew what I had to do. I felt sick with unease. It wasn't right. His eyes were empty. And truth be told, it scared me.

I finally reached the end of the aisle and faced Edward. As the priest began the sermon I glanced at all the people I know and loved, took a deep breath and faced Edward again.

"Edward, is it true. You know the letter." He winced visibly. I noticed all of the Cullen's staring at me with confusion on their faces but none of that mattered because Edward nodded. My world was crumbling around me but I needed to prove to m myself that I can do this.

"Edward, we need to talk." I announced sadly. I tried to ignore the gasps and staring eyes all around me. I turned and marched down the altar with tears in my eyes. I went outside and saw the garden was decorated beautifully, the place we should dance our first dance as a married couple. But that's not going to happen. I turned around to see Edward staring at me. The Cullen's stood there too behind Edward.

"Bella I…"

"Don't Edward! Don't do that. An apology will not help will it. Nothing will! How could you do this to me?" I shot a glance at the Cullen family who were all standing there with expressions that can only be described as confused.

"Look, Bella, love"

"I am so obviously not your love Edward, when you love someone you don't cheat on them!" I heard several gasps _again._

"Please Bella. Don't leave me. I love you and I always will. I'll do anything but please marry me. I only did it because…"

"Save it Edward. I don't want to hear it because nothing you say can change what you have done to me." The tears began to well up in my eyes and I furiously blinked them away. I began to run past Edward but he caught me and span me around to face him.

"Bella, you can't leave me. You're my Bella, I love you!" He cried. Then my rage hit.

"I am NOT your Bella! You need to get this into your vampire skull and realise that I am a person with feelings and I don't belong to anyone. Welcome to the 21st Century where men and women are equals and people are not owned. Okay I will never be your Bella. Ever!" I shouted. By this point Edward had bee reduced to a crumpled, dry sobbing mess on the floor.

"How can you be here and ask me to forgive you? The is the second time you have broken my heart and I'm not going to let it be a third. Me and you are finished. _Forever._"

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He whispered and then he was gone.


	4. Chapter Four : The Aftermath

All characters belong to Stephenie MeyerChapter Four : The AftermathI sank to the floor and let the sobs break free. I instantly felt the presence of my family and Esme had her arms wrapped around me whilst I just sobbed into her chest. She was murmuring soothing words but in my current state of near hysteria I could make out anything going on around me.

"Bella! What happened to her? Where's Edward?" I recognised my Renee's voice.

"If has left her. Again I may add I swear I will…" I also heard Charlie's furious ranting.

"Mom, dad calm down I am fine okay?" They eyed me doubtfully.

"Well what's going on between you and Edward?" Charlie demanded. They all seemed to notice my flinch at his name.

"We aren't getting married." I saw the look in Renee's eyes. I didn't even particularly want to get married because of my mother and this has just proved her right.

"I think you should come and live with me and Phil"

"But I want to stay in Forks." I pleaded.

"I don't know Bells, I think it might be best for you to leave. Especially after last time," another flinch at that memory, "I just don't think that you can handle it Bells." Charlie said.

"She is welcome to stay here with us. Bella has three options and I think that she should decide what she wants to do." Carlisle interrupted. Everyone looked at me. Geez pressure much?

"I don't care anymore I just don' want to leave Forks" Or the memories, I mean yes they are painful but it's still a piece of the old Ed… him and me. The happy couple.

Everyone ended up deciding for me that I stay with the Cullen's.

"Bye Bella, I call you okay baby?"

"Yes mom." Was all I could manage.

"Take care Bells and thanks again Carlisle."

"It's a pleasure, we will take good care of her." The door closed and they were gone and my composed façade went with it. I broke down into sobs as I felt myself being carried upstairs to get changed into more comfortable clothes. I decided if I was going to stay with the Cullen's I would try not to impose so I shut myself down and ignored the feelings. I built up the wall around my heart again to hold myself in place. I've done it once and I'll do it again. I breathed in deeply as I descended down the stairs.

All of the Cullen's head turned to face me. To my surprise Jasper spoke,

"Bella, I know your sinking into some kind of numbness, but don't bottle it up you'll come off worse for it. I know you don't want to impose but this is the only way you will ever recover." I got a gentle but tight hug and was saw Emmett.

"Yeah Bells, we all love you and want to help you get better so please let us. You know I see you like my baby sister. I could kill him for doing this to you." He boomed.

"Thanks guys" I managed to croak out.

"Do you mind if I go to sleep?"

"Of course dear, I have set you up in Carlisle's study I figured that would be better than…" Esme trailed off.

"Yeah thank you everyone. But please promise me that you will all tell me if I become a hindrance to you all." They all shook their heads.

"Bella you are one of the family and we all love you **nothing **can change that." Alice said,

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight? Alice asked.

"Yes please." I replied throwing her a grateful look.

"Do you mind if Jasper comes too, he can send you waves of lethargy to put you into a rested sleep." I glanced at Jasper.

"I don't mind but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." I turned to make my way up the stairs but being me I tripped at the top and began to fall backwards only to be caught by Alice.

"Thanks."

I climbed into the oversized bed and Alice and Jasper sat either side of me.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not feeling."

"Bella just let it out, we are here for you." Alice soothed. I felt the barrier breaking down inside of me and the emotions hit me full force. I noticed Jasper clinging for dear life onto the sheets. As I clung to Alice and sobbed and sobbed.

"I…never…was…good.." I stuttered.

"Bella, never say that. If anything he wasn't good enough for you. Remember what I told you, you are worth it Bella. Your special." Jaspers words shocked me.

"How could I be?" I argued. "I am a plain, ordinary, boring human. All I'm good at is smelling edible so maybe someone should just kill me and get it over with!!"

"NEVER wish for death Bella. We love you..."

"Yeah if I'm so lovable then why does_ he_ not love me."

"Oh Bella if only you knew _he_ does but he is an idiot. He makes mistake after mistake, which always results in your heartbreak. You don't see yourself Bella, you are special. You don't have to be a vampire to be beautiful. You are lucky enough to be beautiful inside and out unlike my pathetic brother." Nothing more was said as both Jasper and Alice held me through the worst night of my life so far. Eventually I drifted into a deep sleep without nightmares all thanks to Jasper.

APOV

As I watched Bella sleep peacefully – courtesy of Jasper of course, I couldn't help but think how could Edward my fool of a brother, be unfaithful to Bella. As if her confidence and self-esteem isn't low enough. I do admire the spirit and strength she managed to show both in front of Edward and her parents. I only hope that all of this will end well.

I looked up to see Jasper watching Bella sleep. I think Bella is really going to need Jasper over these next few months and hopefully they will actually get to know each other. Edward always told Jasper to keep his distance but I think that being around Bella would be good for Jasper, he would most likely become desensitised to her scent. Jasper met my eyes.

"How is she?" I spoke in a volume that humans would not be able to hear.

"Not good. Underneath the peace and lethargy that I am sending her lies a lot of pain. She is emotionally troubled. I should know." He smiled sadly.

"We all think it would be beneficial to your self-control to be around Bella more and it would be nice for you two to get to know each other."

"I would have a long time ago, if Edward would have let me." He sighed.


	5. Chapter Five:Recovering little by little

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 5 : Recovering slowly but surely

One gloomy week has passed by. I cried and sobbed the piece of my heart that loved _him _out and felt much better for it. Jasper was right. We, as in me and I _him_ should be off enjoying our honeymoon… but I try not to think about that, it makes the hole in my heart burn.

"Bella, the dog is on the phone for you." Alice voice pulled me from my thoughts. I sighed I guess the whole vampire vs. werewolves wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Thanks Alice" " Hey Jake"

"Hi Bells. How are you, is that bloodsucker there? I can't believe him, If I see him I swear I will kill him!" Jake growled.

"Calm down Jake! And how did you know…"

"Alice told me." Oh.

"So Bells, do you want to come down to the beach, I have someone that I want you to meet." I glanced over at the Cullen's and pleaded with my eyes. They nodded.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the treaty line."

"Okay, come there now Bells. Love you."

"Love you too Jake. Bye." Well on the bright side at least I have family who love me.

"I'll drop you at the line if you want Bella." Jasper offered.

"Thank you." I replied in somewhat of a shock. "I'll see you all later guys."

Jasper opened the door for me as I climbed in and he actually smiled at me! I smiled back although I still felt confused as to why he would even like me all of a sudden.

"You know, it's not that I've never liked you, it is just that Edw… I mean _he _would never let me near you so e never got a chance to get to know each other properly." I found myself lost in his liquid topaz orbs. Did he just _dazzle me?_ I doubt it.

"Bella?" He looked worried and confused.

"Oh sorry." I quickly looked away. How did he even know what I was thinking?

"Why were you not allowed?"

"He didn't trust me. And what happened at your birthday was a confirmation of that. By the way I never did get the chance to say how sorry I was." I snapped my head in his direction.

"_Why _are you sorry? You simply acted on instinct, it was my fault, and I got the stupid paper cut."

"Bella, you really are one of a kind." He chuckled. He stopped the car.

"Thanks for the ride Jasper."

"No problem. Remember to call Alice when you need to be picked up."

I got out and walked over to Jake. He bounded over in one stride and lifted me into a massive bear hug that sent the air whooshing out of my lungs.

"I missed you Bells. Even though you do stink of those leeches." He crinkled his nose.

"I missed you to Jake. And another thing they are not leeches they are my family." I smacked his arm playfully while he pretended that it actually hurt. I giggled. The Cullen's and Jake are really helping me to get over _him_. I mean of course the ache in my chest is still there but it seems like the edges of the hole are soothed. This time isn't as bad as before, one because I'm used to the pain and two because I have people who love me all around me to help me through it.

"Bells?"

"Sorry, I just spaced out for a minute there."

"So how have you been?" He looked me over. There was no point in lying.

"Not good but I'm definitely healing slowly but surely." I smiled grimly.

"I'm glad, but I'm so sorry you had to go through that Bells." Another tight hug, "Come on, let's go to the beach."

When we arrived at the beach I noticed three figures in the distance. I recognised Quil and Embry but who was that girl with them? As we walked over they approached us.

"Hey Bells!" Quil and Embry said.

"Hi guys. How you doing?"

"We are good thanks Bella." I looked at the girls and we both smiled shyly. I think I may like her.

"Bells I want you to meet Taylor, my imprint." He smiled.

"Jake you imprinted. I'm so happy for you." I gave him a tight hug.

"Hi Taylor. I'm Bella."

"She's my best friend." I smiled.

"Hi Bella its nice to meet you."

"You too." I spent the day at the beach chatting and getting to know Taylor. She turned out to be a lovely girl, quiet like myself. She was sixteen years old with olive skin, dark curly hair and beautiful emerald eyes.

"Okay guys it's getting late so I best go."

"Sure I'll drop you at the line. You coming Taylor?"

"Yes Jakey." I smiled at the loving interaction between the two of them. I rang Alice and she said she would be there in a few minutes. Literally.

"Well thanks Jake this has been great. I feel like some weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I feel… a little bit better."

"Really? I am glad Bells. I hate seeing you hurt." As we parked I saw the yellow Porsche in front of us. As I climbed out I turned to Taylor.

"It was great to meet you, I hope I'll see you around. Take care of Jake for me." I grinned.

"You too, and I will don't worry." She winked.

"Humph. I can take care of myself you know you have the roles reversed." We hugged.

"Take care Bells. You're welcome anytime and call me if you ever need me. Love you Bells."

"Thanks Jake. I love you too."

"Hey Bella have fun?" I noticed Alice face scrunch up in slight disgust at my smell.

"No offence but you need a shower."

"None taken I suppose." The rest of the drive was in comfortable silence, which left me to my thoughts.

When we arrived back I said my goodnights and trundled off to bed a shower and then go to bed. Everyone but Esme were going hunting tonight s Esme would be staying in the room with me tonight. This will be my first night without Jasper's power…


	6. Chapter Six : The nightmare and plans

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter Six : The nightmare

_I took a step forwards towards the door. I looked down to see myself in a wedding dress. The nerves were building up inside of me as I reached for the door…_

_All of the heads in the room turn in my direction. I get strange looks as I walk down the aisle. "Why is she here?" They whisper. My eyes stop on a bride and a groom and the altar. As I get closer I recognise that familiar bronze hair and the pale skin. As they turn to look at me I see that the bride is none other than Tanya._

_"This is my wedding, my Edward." She sneered. The tears were flowing down my cheeks by this point as I reached out to Edward but he was gone. I sank to the floor screaming,_

_"I thought you loved me. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!!"_

JPOV

We were heading back from our hunt when waves of nerves and distress hit me. We all bolted back to the house and went straight to Bella's room but we were too late, the nightmare had hit. We all watched in pain, cringing as she cried in her sleep, we were all silent.

"I thought you loved me. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!!" She screamed as she sat up awake and sobbing in Alice and Esme's arms.

We left the room to give them some alone time. Emmett's fury, Rose and Carlisle's concern and Bella's pain was starting to get to me. But I needed to stay strong for her. We all did.

"I can't believe what he has done to her." Emmett boomed. "She is in pieces because of him, if he dares to come back I'll show him the true meaning of pain!!" I sent him some calm.

"Emmett, violence will not help nor be accepted, Edward is still my son and your brother. He has made an unacceptable mistake and…"

"Mistake, that's a bit of an understatement don't you think." Rose scoffed. "He has broken her heart and do I have to mention that this is the second time. Yet you continue to stand there and defend him. He deserves everything bad that he gets!" We were all speechless. Who knew Rosalie cared for Bella so much but her emotions were showing pure sisterly love and care?

"Since when did you care about Bella?" Emmett demanded. Which was another shock because Emmett rarely does that to Rose. Rose shot him a look, which says 'say that again in that tone, I dare you.'

Emmett hung his head in shame.

"Sorry Rose." He mumbled, I choked back a laugh.

"Just because I don't particularly see eye to eye with her doesn't mean that I don't care about her. I do see her as a sister I just disliked the fact that she was willing to give up her humanity, give up her chances of being a mother when they are such precious things that once lost, you can't get back." I hadn't seen that revelation coming at all, I mean I'm not Alice but she kept her emotions for Bella pretty well covered unless it took a disaster like this to bring us all closer together. I decided to speak up.

"I don't think our concern is Edward right now. He took the cowardly option and left again. But his leaving would probably – this time – be best for Bella. We need to help Bella get back to her normal self and deal with Edward later." Myself, Rose and Emmett shared a devious, knowing glance.

"That includes no violence." Carlisle added. We all sighed.

"I have an idea!" Emmett exclaimed. "To show Bella that she really is part of the family and we do care about her we should have some fun, do family things together even random things like the zoo!!" Emmett suggested today was full of surprises, I mean of all people Emmett comes up with the good idea.

"That's not a bad idea." We all agreed.

"We can dedicate one week to doing fun things together – maybe involve Jake, that would probably make Bella happy." Carlisle suggested. I internally groaned at the idea of spending time with Bella's best friend and our mortal enemy, the dog.

"We could go somewhere sunny, like Texas for a weekend away. We all know that Bella's loves the sun. We could find a secluded place to stay and then we would be able to spend time in the sun too!" I have to agree that Rose's idea is good, a weekend away, in the south. That's where I am from; it will be nice to go back.

"So all we have to do is make definite plans and then put them into action to try and help lift Bella's sprits."


	7. Chapter Seven:A day out with the cullens

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter Seven : A day out with the Cullen's

JPOV

So it is decided that we are going to do spend 'Family Fun Time' as Emmett calls it with Bella. I admit that being around Bella is bringing out a more carefree side to me, Emmett says I'm softening up but its more my cold dead heart is warmed by Bella's presence. I don't understand how Edward could ever leave her she has a beautiful heart and is beautiful to look at. For the first time I decided to just sit here and watch her sleep, and look at her. I mean actually study Bella. Her pale skin in perfect contrast with her hair, her dark, wavy hair is sprawled across the pillow and it shines in the moonlight like silk. I had a strange urge to run my fingers through it but decided not to I mean we barley know each other. I don't understand what I am feeling but I do care for Bella and I am determined to set everything right for her. She deserves it after everything that she has been through.

BPOV

I awoke to another grim day in Forks. I noticed Jasper was beside me.

"Good morning Bella." He smiled a heart-melting smile. Wait, did I just think that about _Jasper? _I immediately pushed it away.

"Hey, I am going to go have my human-minute." He looked confused. "It's my code for having a shower, brushing my teeth, basically my human routines." I explained. He smiled and nodded and I didn't miss the glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"Well we all have plans today including you so try and be as quick as possible we have an over-excited bear and pixie downstairs." I giggled but I felt extremely curious. What were the Cullen's up to now?

I came out dressed and ready to find Jasper still waiting for me except he had changed.

"Vampires and their speed." I muttered. He laughed.

"Come on Bella. Lets go." I have never seen Jasper this relaxed with me or with any of the Cullen's. He has defiantly loosened up a lot. Hopefully he is just getting used to my extremely edible scent, which has landed me in trouble with various vampires.

We went downstairs to find all the Cullen's grinning each with glints of excitement in their eyes.

"Bella we are going to have a family day together and have fun. We also want to share some human experiences with you which is why we are going to the zoo." Carlisle explained. The _zoo_. I couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter. It felt good to laugh freely; I hadn't done that since, well…

I eventually composed myself.

"Okay then lets go." I eyed Emmett, "You're not going to, well, eat the animals or anything crazy like that?" I asked, which resulted in the Cullen's having a fit of hysterical laughter whilst I stood there feeling like and idiot as per usual. When everyone had calmed down we spilt and it ended up being Jasper and me in one car and the others took their own. Weird. But it was probably just because Jasper will have to drive a bit slower, maybe?

We ended up asking each other questions for the whole journey, it was like a game of twenty questions but I now know little important pieces of information about Jasper, right down to his favourite colour. In a way I'm glad I'm getting to know Jasper, he is a great brother. Brother, that's all he is but for some reason calling him my brother just doesn't feel right.

"Come on Bella, chop chop. We have animals to see!" Emmett was bouncing up and down on the spot. I laughed and turned to get out where Jasper offered me a hand. As I took it that all too familiar thrill when through my hand. I looked up at him in shock but I don't think he noticed. I clambered out of the car quickly and let go.

We paid and entered the zoo. All I can say is that it is enormous. We saw monkeys, zebra's even giraffes! I found it more amusing to watch as Alice and Emmett ran around the zoo like children on Christmas day. We stopped at a café for lunch. They left Jasper and me together because of Alice and Emmett's lack of patience. As I ate I noticed Jasper staring at me.

"Why do you guys find it so interesting when I eat?"

"Well for one we are wondering how you enjoy that. And two its fascinating to us because as you know how _we _eat is a lot different in comparison." He grinned flashing all of his white teeth.

We eventually caught up with the other who now wanted to move onto the fair section! Oh no, I can tell this will end badly. I was glancing around anxiously whilst noticing a LOT of rides that go up, down, around and even upside down! Where is the fun in that? For me (the human, the mortal one) it is a too fast, too dangerous and life threatening machine that –with my bad luck- would most probably lose a screw and fall off the track!!

"I won't let them force you to do anything you don't want to." Jasper whispered in my ear, which sent shivers down my spine. I could only manage a nod.

In the end I mainly stayed with my two feet on the ground with Esme and Jasper, I mean even Carlisle went ton the rides! Rosalie didn't go on many, as she didn't want to mess up her hair. Typical. I was thinking about today when I realised this family stuff is fun and I really am lucky to have all these people that care about me. I have found myself growing closer to Jasper over the past few weeks.

"Do you want to leave Bella?"

"Yes please if that's ok, I'm feeling exhausted."

"We will see you back at the house guys." Carlisle nodded. It was blatantly obvious that Emmett and Alice were not finished yet.

As we were walking the exhaustion really hit, I needed support. Suddenly I saw the sky and Jaspers face. He was carrying me.

"Err Jasper you don't have to I'm…"

"Bella it's ok as long as you trust me."

"I trust you Jasper." Were the last words I spoke before I slipped into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter Eight : Falling

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Hey everyone thankyou for all of the great reviews, Chapter 8 i wanted to keep short and sweet because its a cute fluffy chapter but chapter 9 will have another 'Cullens Family Fun Time' day out until then... I hope you enjoy!! Please keep reviewing i really appreciate it xxx**

Chapter Eight: Falling

BPOV

I awoke to see Jasper by my side like always. It was 12 o'clock in the night but I no longer felt sleepy.

"Jasper."

"Yes Bella?" I looked up at him. I felt my heart skip a beat. He is beautiful, dare I say even more so than Edward? I just thought of Edward, even his name and no pain!!

"I know that you have already told me your story briefly, but I would like to hear more about your life before the Cullen's." He flinched, "Or not."

JPOV

Oh no. She wants to hear _my_ story. Out of all the Cullen, I was the real deal, a real monster. She would hate me for what I did, but hate me if I didn't tell her. I might as well tell her and get it over with; I just know she will be repulsed by me.

"Well," I began nervously. She stared into my eyes and I found myself being _dazzled _by her! She nodded encouragingly.

"As you know I met Maria and was changed and did work for her. Well my job was to kill the newborns after a year or so when she thought that they were no longer useful to her." I stopped briefly to monitor her reaction. She was listening intently.

"I don't know if Edward told you but my upbringing was entirely different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I drank the blood of humans, not animals." I looked away from her waiting for her repulsion to kick in. But she was feeling pity, awe and _admiration? _

"Jasper please look at me." I turned my head at human speed.

"I don't understand what you are feeling Bella. You should hate me be repulsed maybe even fearful? That's how humans should react."

"Well first off, I am not a normal human," she giggled, "I mean come on Jasper my family are _vampires." _I do see her point.

"And secondly, how could I ever hate you? Besides you didn't know any better that's what you were taught and to be fair killing humans is a natural instinct for vampires, I mean we are your prey. Of course I admire what you have done, look at who you have become Jasper. You have come so far and done so well and considering your upbringing I think you have excellent control. I have a lot of faith in you Jasper." She smiled. I was shocked. Actually no in order to express how shocked I was I would have to make up a new word. I was – for the first time in my existence – speechless.

"Jasper, I have a question."

"Sure ask away." I managed to recover.

"Well, with you being an empath, can you feel the others thirst as well as your own?" I have never thought about that, In fact thinking about it now, yes I can!

"Yes Bella but I've only just realised it." I heard the gasps of my family downstairs, I guess they heard that. She yawned loudly.

"You should have faith in yourself Jasper, I mean you do have fantastic control to be able to feel seven thirsts which includes your own." I never did think about it like that.

"Bella, thank you." I got a wave of confusion.

"Thank you for being the first person to really understand me. And help me believe that I am not a monster."

"Your welcome but as you know I only tell the truth as I am the worlds worst liar." We laughed together before Bella yawned again.

"You should sleep."

"Okay night Jasper."

"Night Bella."

In the night Bella managed to cuddle up to me and I felt as if my dead heart would beat again. I have never felt like this before, even with Alice. Alice had seen that we would be married and together so we just went with her visions. It didn't happen naturally, there was no falling into the love. But I realised tonight, that I loved Isabella Swan.


	9. Chapter Nine : A Summers Day

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter Nine: A Summer's Day

JPOV

Alice has warned us that it is going to be a sunny day tomorrow so we have decided on the next idea for 'Family fun time'. We just have to wait for Bella to wake up and Alice will have her way with her. I chuckled to myself as I thought of Bella's pout when Alice drags her off for some Bella Barbie time as Bella calls it.

BPOV

I awoke to a beautiful sunny day in Forks. I blinked twice. Yes it was actually sunny in Forks!!! I sprang out of bed, which is highly dangerous for someone like me who has a total lack of co-ordination. My foot caught and I went stumbling forwards only to be caught by two stone cold arms. I looked up to see Jasper grinning; I noticed that our faces were uncomfortably close to each other, well… not uncomfortably. Wait! What am I thinking? Jasper would never feel like that about me. I shoved the thought violently to a box in the back of my head to figure out later.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Your welcome Bella, I promise to always catch you when you fall." He whispered. We looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"Jasper…" I gasped. "How corny was that?"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." He helped me to calm down and I went for my human minute. When I came out Jasper and Alice were in the bedroom whispering quickly to one another. They looked up and noticed me.

"Ugh, Bella. You are NOT wearing that. Come with me, I'll do your hair and make-up and I have a beautiful summer dress for you." I groaned. I then noticed Alice was wearing a simple yellow summer dress with white 4-inch peep toe shoes.

"Fine, but I am NOT wearing any form of high heeled shoe."

"Deal." She grinned mischievously and grabbed my hand, pulling me away. I shot a pleading glance at Jasper who just shook his head and laughed.

"Traitor." This just made him laugh even more.

I have to admit, Alice does do a good job. Not that I would tell her that, she doesn't need more encouragement. She got me a white summer dress with Blue and white striped pumps and red accessories, I guess she wanted that red, white and blue sailor look. I liked it actually. And I shocked myself at actually knowing a piece of fashion information!

"So, how is the whole getting to know Jasper thing working out for you?" Alice asked. I noticed a flicker of excitement dance across her eyes, but then again Alice was always excited.

"Yeah Jaspers a lot more fun than I knew he was."

"We have all noticed the different more carefree side that _you _have brought out in him. He is like a teenager in love." She giggled. Did she just say 'love'? Silly Bella she didn't mean in love with you, how could he be he has just broken up with Alice. For some reason the fact that Jasper would never love me tugged at a place in my heart. And it hurt.

"Yeah well it's working well. He hasn't mentioned anything about bloodlust either. So I hope this means progress."

"Yeah we all heard your conversation the other night and we have spoken to Jasper. None of us have ever thought he could feel our thirsts too. We have been so wrong about him, he is a lot stronger than he or we give him credit for." She sighed.

"Are you sad about the divorce Alice I mean a lot happened and we never really got to have a best friend/sister to sister kind of talk?"

"Oh no. Seriously it was what we both agreed and we are actually happier because of it."

"I'm glad that you're both happy, in a way it was a happy ending, compared to me." I laughed darkly.

"Bella, how do you feel about you know… _him_."

"Edward." She gasped. "I know Alice, it hurts me still what he did but not to think about him or say his name. I think I'm finally getting over him and moving on." She nodded.

"Now chop, chop lets go!!"

I was riding with Jasper and Emmett; the others were going to meet us there.

"Will somebody _please_ tell me where we are going?" They both shook their heads. I sighed and leaned against Jasper whilst I looked out of the window.

"Don't worry it's a pleasant surprise and it won't take long to get to." I nodded and nothing more was said until we came to a stop.

"Okay guys Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rose are already at our destination, lets GO!!" he walked ahead quickly.

"You look beautiful Bella." Jasper whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Thanks." I breathed. He smiled brightly.

"Come on you two lovebirds keep moving!!" Of course I blushed furiously. Suddenly I was swept off my feet and found myself in Emmett's arms.

"Do you mind if we run and I carry you?" I sighed.

"I guess not."

"Don't throw up on me and keep your eyes closed. Edward told us about your motion sickness." Jasper glared at Emmett whilst Emmett looked at me worriedly.

"It's ok guys saying 'Edward' won't cripple me anymore." I laughed whilst they looked relieved.

Going at vampire speed we arrived their quickly of course, It was a field – note that it's not a meadow – and in the middle was my family grinning. I noticed a picnic basket and a forest in the distance.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. How do you vampires keeps finding these places?"

"Jasper found it." Alice explained.

"Erm I thought it would be nice for a venue for our Family Day." Jasper added.

"Thank you everyone, you're the best family I could ever ask for." I gave them all a hug and sat down to eat. We talked and laughed as a family as I ate. After lunch I wanted to do something I haven't done since I was little. I got up and walked around the field picking and collecting what I needed, I was aware of the Cullen's watching me with interest as they pretended that they weren't watching.

"Ooh good idea Bella! They can go in our hair and match our dresses." Alice suggested.

"Sure." I replied.

"So what are you doing Bella?" Esme asked.

"I'm making daisy chains." We continued talking and laughing whilst at the same time I was threading and weaving my daisy chains. I made something for everyone. Carlisle and Esme got a bracelet. Rose and Alice wanted necklaces whilst me, Emmett and Jasper got daisy crowns. The men weren't overly bothered neither was Rosalie due to the fact that she didn't want ANYTHING in her hair. I went over to Jasper and placed the daisy crown on his head.

"There now you all look even _more_ beautiful. Not that any of you could be." I said without looking away from his eyes.

We – as in everyone but me – played Frisbee, badminton and football that was highly amusing to watch. Esme and me sat out but everyone else joined in. It began to get darker and colder so we all decided to head home. We drove back laughing at Emmett as he imitated the voices to songs perfectly and we all sang along.

"Thank you for a great day everyone." I said as we arrived home. I hugged them all again.

"Bella, we will be willing to do anything to get you happy again." Emmett said.

"Well I definitely think its worked or at least working."

"Bella you have brought this family together in more ways than one we are actually having family days out and we realise that we need to do it more often anyway." I was surprised to hear that coming from Rose and she actually HUGGED me!

"Thanks Rosalie, that means a lot to me."

"You can call me Rose, you are my sister after all." She smiled gently. I was speechless.

"Thanks Rose." I said with tears in my eyes, she hugged me again.

"Well bedtime for the human." I said as they laughed. Jasper, as usual, came with me. After I had showered, brushed my teeth and changed I walked back to the bedroom. I went over to Jasper and snuggled up to him without thinking. At first he tensed up and as I tried to pull away, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly to his chest.

"Night Jasper." I whispered.

"Night Bella." As the perfect day came to a perfect end I sighed contently and drifted to sleep in Jasper's arms.


	10. Chapter Ten : A Sunny Weekend

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter Ten: A Sunny Weekend

I awoke to an empty bed. I sat up and stretched then climbed out of bed and ventured downstairs to see all of the Cullen's packing their bags. I felt panic begin to rise up in me. Were they leaving _again_? Were they finally sick of me? They all turned and finally noticed my presence but by this time I was running up the stairs trying to hold back the tears. Of course being vampires they were all surrounding me before I could blink. Jasper stepped forward.

"I guess I should go pack." I asked.

"No Alice has already done it for you, to save you the trouble."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Bella why are you feeling upset?" I stared at him.

"Did none of you think that I would be upset when you are leaving again? I love all of you, of course I'm upset!" I explained. I was instantly wrapped in Jaspers strong arms.

"Bella we aren't leaving you. We are taking you to Texas for the weekend, its another one of our family fun days." I blushed.

"Bella we would never leave you. We all love you too."

"I second that!" Emmett boomed which earned a giggle from me.

"Thanks guys." Well that was a relief. Wait did he say TEXAS!

"Now chop chop Bella. Go get dressed and we will meet you downstairs. Esme has some breakfast which I'm afraid you will have to eat in the car."

"Erm okay. But I can't afford to go to Texas guys, I hate to burst your bubble but…"

"Bella you're not paying!" They all said in unison. Weird.

"O-Kay then." I ran off to the bathroom eager to escape the spotlight.

JPOV

I am actually excited. I am a 200-year-old vampire and I am excited. Bella really has brought a different side out of me, but I like it. Bella came stumbling over to the car. We were going to drive to the airport. We figured catching a plane would be quicker plus Bella hates our fast driving and cars aren't as comfortable as first class planes.

We boarded the plane and after it had taken off Emmett decide that he wants to play a game to pass the time. Bella agreed, little does she know that this is Emmett Cullen game ideas and they never turn out well. Carlisle and Esme had ended up seated separately.

"Okay I've decided on a game!" Oh no.

"We are all going to play… eye spy!" Wow I received a lot of waves of shock for that one. Emmett was grinning as he knew very well that this would happen.

"What? I thought Bella would like to play this nice, sensible _safe _game." He grinned. Emmett being responsible for once, well there's a shock. He is the joker of the family. After what seems like an age of eye spy are finally landing and we ran at human speed- off the plane just to get away from Emmett and his ridiculous game of eye spy.

We drove for a about an hours until we got to our secluded area with a beautiful farmhouse. From my faded memories of my human life, I remember growing up in a house just like this one.

"Jasper? Are you coming inside?" Bella's sweet voice interrupted my thoughts. I don't have any idea what to do. I love her but from my close monitoring of her emotions she doesn't feel the same way. I pushed away my disappointment and headed inside with the family.

BPOV

"Wow, its beautiful." I gasped. We all explored the house and it worked out that me and Jasper would be sharing a room but I guess that's ok. My heart gave a tiny flutter at the thought of sharing a room with him. Oh no, I did not just think that about Jasper, he would never like me like _that_. I mean he has had Alice as a partner and look at her in comparison to me…

APOV

Bella and Jasper are sharing a room. Obviously we all did this to try and bring them closer together and make them realise that they are soul mates, I just hope it works. Bella and Jasper have gone for a walk together to explore the stables whilst the rest of us gathered together.

"Any visions of Jasper and Bella?" Esme asked eagerly. I could tell that she wanted them to be together and happy as soon as possible.

"No nothing actually." I frowned.

"Aw is the pixie losing her touch?"

"Shut up Emmett." I slapped him round the head.

"Ouch Alice that hurt, shall I tell you where, it hurt right here." He pointed to his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop it you two, you are technically adults." Carlisle said. We laughed.

"I think we are a bit older than adults." Emmett scoffed.

"Then act like it." I laughed, Carlisle would have made, no in fact _is_ a great father figure just like Esme is a wonderful mother figure to us. I went into a brief vision.

_Jasper and Bella walk through the door hand in hand._

"Okay everyone Jasper and Bella are coming in like, 10 seconds." We all started a general conversation just as Jasper and Bella walked through the door hand in hand. Aww how sweet.

BPOV

Esme made me some dinner and I went off to bed fairly soon after, flying always makes me feel exhausted.

I woke up the next morning to a bright sunny day shining through my window. I was, as usual, curled up into Jaspers side.

"Morning darlin." Wow that southern drawl was very sexy. No! I didn't just think that. I hopped out of bed.

"Good morning." I skipped off to the bathroom miraculously not tripping. I put on the clothes that Alice had laid out. Was this horse riding gear? I went downstairs to find the Cullen's all dressed similarly.

"Right then everyone. Lets go horse riding." I groaned.

"Alice I have two problems with that idea. One being I don't know how and two being I will probably break my neck when I fall off."

"And I have two answers to your problems. One we are going to teach you and two…"

"I will catch you if you fall." Jasper added looking very amused.

"Fine." I huffed. Alice clapped excitedly.

We went out to a huge open space to find seven horses. Jasper sent the horses calm and trust so that they let the Cullen's, whom we know are vampires, near them. They all took off galloping at high speeds whilst Jasper stayed behind with me.

"You don't have to do this you know if you want to go off with high speeds and stuff then I don't mind sitting out." I offered.

"I would be more honoured if you trust me enough to teach and ride the horses with you."

"Okay let's do it." Jasper lifted me onto the horse. My skin tingled where he touched it and I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat. He led me around on the horse and I was doing fairly well. He even joined me. He went in front and I sat behind and wrapped my arms around his waist breathing in his scent. We stopped for lunch – for me only – and then carried on. By this point the rest had come back and we did high speed riding and of course I clung to Jasper the whole time. It was exhilarating and actually good fun.

When it began to get dark we rounded the horses up and returned them to their owners stables (Alice had borrowed them) and we headed back so that I could eat dinner. On the evening we all gathered into the living room where we watched films and talked and laughed like one big happy family. It was a perfect moment. The last thing I remember was drifting to sleep on Jasper.

After yesterday I felt achy and awoke with a bit of pain. Jasper got me some ibuprofen, which did the job. After we had all dressed and gathered downstairs Alice was ready t announce today's plans.

"Okay, today we are going to do our own thing for the afternoon and on the evening we are going to a country dance. We will be leaving tomorrow morning." Jasper and I decided to go our own way and go to a spot that Jasper found when he hunted yesterday night whilst I was sleeping. He carried me and ran to a beautiful waterfall. I was wearing denim shorts and a tank top so Jasper thought it would be fun to jump from the top. I was shocked, Edward would never have let me do anything so reckless, so fun, so free.

"Lets do it." We stood at the top. Jasper held me hand tightly.

"3…2…1…now." And we jumped. The air was whipping past my face and it felt great. We hit the ice cool water and it felt good on my burning hot skin. We splashed each other and did it again and again. We eventually climbed out.

"Esme packed some lunch for you, you should eat." Jasper reminded me.

"Okay." As I ate, he talked and tried to recall bits of his human memories. It was harder for him as he is much older but he was definitely from the south. We were in his home country and I was happy to be sharing these experiences with him. Afterwards we jumped a couple more times before Alice called and demanded we got back home.

Everyone was shocked and curious when they took in our appearance but Alice was annoyed.

"They were brand new shorts." She grumbled. "Oh well, come on Bella we need to get you ready for tonight's dance." Oh joy.

After an hour and a half of beauty torture I was finally ready. I looked in the mirror to see a reflection of a stunning woman. And that woman was me, I even had a proper country girl dress on for the dance, wait it's a dance so that means _dancing_. I was dreading it already.

"So what do you think?" She asked eagerly.

"It's a great job Alice, as always." I smiled.

"Well lets get going." As I came down the stairs all I felt all of the eyes on me but a certain pair stood out. And that particular pair was looking at me with awe and astonishment? Where did that come from, I am just plain Bella, nothing special. But Jasper made me feel special.

"You look amazing Bella." Jasper took my hand and kissed it!! I quickly tried to gather my thoughts.

"Why thank you kind sir." I played along.

We arrived at the dance to see many couples already on the dance floor, truth be told I was feeling very nervous and apprehensive. Rosalie winked at me as Emmett led her to the dance floor. What was that about? I also noticed that Carlisle and Esme were dancing and even Alice had a partner!

"Would you like to dance with me Bella?"

"I don't know how though."

"Don't worry, I'll look after you. Do you trust me?" He looked deep into my eyes.

"Yes." At that word he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I found that I actually picked the dancing thing up, or maybe it was just because I liked being close to Jasper and being held in his arms whilst we stared into each other's eyes. Time was forgotten as we danced. I even danced with Carlisle and Emmett. However Jasper took most of my attention. He was wearing a suit that fitted him perfectly. He looked even more beautiful if that's even possible. Too soon the night came to an end and I realised that tomorrow we would be leaving Texas and heading back to rainy Forks. I loved this place and hope to come back one day and back to the place I consider to be mine and Jaspers, our waterfall.

I fell into a dreamless yet peaceful sleep and awoke to the long drive to the airport leaving behind the beautiful farmhouse. I looked back on it as we drove away and remembered the weekend we had spent there and al the happy memories I would cherish forever. As the plane landed and we drove towards the Cullen mansion I wondered what I ever did to deserve such a wonderful family…


	11. Chapter Eleven : Surprises All Round

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter Ten: Surprises All Round

BPOV

Finally. The drive home had been very long and to be honest I was glad to be home again. As we all got out of the car and headed into the house I felt a familiar sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was not quite right. But I simply couldn't place it. We all headed into the living room and there _he _was sitting on the couch.

I felt Jasper take my hand and Edward didn't miss the wordless interaction between the two of us. I looked up at Jasper who had an unreadable expression. One that matched Edwards and everyone else's. In a flash Edward was standing a few meters before us in a crouch. I was forced backwards as Jasper, Emmett and Rose crouched in front of me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rose snarled.

"Well I have come _home _to see _my _family." I glanced at Carlisle and Esme who were sporting pained expressions and immediately felt guilty. I mean I was making them choose between their own son and me. Before my thoughts could continue. My attention was snapped back to the present.

"You do not have the right to talk to _my_ wife in that tone Edward. And we are sort of glad that you are here, as we never did get to give you what you deserve. Especially when it involves the fact that you single handily broke Bella's heart again!" Emmett boomed. This had to stop. Now.

"Can you all just stop please? I know your trying to protect me and thanks for that I do really appreciate this but this is between me and Edward and we need to sort this out once and for all." With that I turned to face the man who nearly broke me beyond repair. They all straightened out of their crouches.

"Bella could we go somewhere more _private _to talk?"

"I think that would be best Edward." I noticed Jasper visibly cringe but he covered it well.

"In that case I will meet you outside." He disappeared with a flash.

"Bella are you sure about this?"

"Jasper I need to talk to him alone. This is just something I have to overcome by myself."

"Okay Bella, I… well good luck."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I met Edward outside the Cullen's house.

"Do you mind if I carry you, unless you want to walk."

"We can walk." I didn't like the idea of being in such a close proximity with Edward. We walked (at my slow human pace) each waiting for the other to break the awkward tension that was lingering between us. Edward came to an abrupt halt and faced me.

"Look Bella, I don't have words that can express how sorry I am. I love you and I will only ever love you Bella. We are soul mates, that means we are for life. Please take me back." He pleaded.

"Edward I can't, you betrayed me in the worst way possible and if you loved me that much then why would you… do sleep with another woman! You need to face the fact that we are NOT soul mates and I don't love you anymore. If you really care about me then let me go."

"Bella please, I don't want to go back to the Denali's. I want to be with you…" Edwards voice faded to the back of my mind as I froze on the name Denali. Tanya Denali. That's who he being staying with, the women he cheated on me with!

"You stayed with _her_. Well isn't that just perfect Edward. Why don't you leave me alone and go to her."

"It wasn't like that Bella."

"Just go Edward. Get away from me!!" And just like that he was gone again. I sank to the ground exhausted and let sleep take over me.

I awoke in an empty bed. I wandered downstairs to find Esme and Alice in the kitchen muttering quietly but too fast for me to actually make out. They looked up when I entered the room.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They have gone hunting and you, me, Esme and Rose are having a girls day out. We are going to a spa, then shopping and then we have a surprise." Alice announced. I groaned. "Come on Bella, don't spoil my fun."

"Fine." I huffed.

"Bella, how are you after…" Esme trailed off looking concerned.

"Oh no I'm fine honestly. I'm over Edward and I think that yesterday was the final stage of letting go. I feel free again. I am officially single." I smiled reassuringly. Something in my expression must have convinced them as they nodded in approval. We talked about it a little more and I got a lot of my chest. It was all finally over.

"Okay now, less doom and gloom more pampering and more importantly shopping." Alice squealed. All three of us headed out to the garage where Rose was working on her car. We were taking Rose's BMW to get to the shopping centre.

Alice and Rose thought it was best t do the shopping and _then_ get the pampering and for once I agreed with them. I was going to need that foot massage after shopping with Alice. Most of the trip was spent in changing rooms where Alice threw various outfits at me to try on all of them far too short and cut to low for my taste. I mean who was I trying to impress anyway? And when I voiced this opinion Alice, Rose and Esme shared a knowing look which made me sort of uncomfortable. They know something I didn't and I was determined to find out what. I had a feeling it was to do with tonight. My mind wandered aimlessly to Jasper as I thought about where he was now.

APOV

I was barely holding in the excitement for this evening. Everything will turn out fine I just know it. Jasper, the fool has decided to back off as he is convinced Bella still loves Edward. Some empath he is, he doesn't know that the odd wave of love he gets off Bella isn't directed at Edward. But he refuses to listen to me! Not only that but I have had some visions of myself finding somebody tonight. My true mate, my true soul mate. Tonight was going to be special for all of us and I was determined to make it perfect for everybody. And I will force Bella into the right outfit if that's what it takes!

BPOV

After all those hours of shopping and my "perfect outfit" was ready we _finally_ went to the spa. The foot massage was my own personal heaven. I got both my fingernails and toenails done. I felt fresh and revived and dare I say it actually looking forward to this evening. I felt a strange sickly feeling in my stomach I just hope that this means that something good is going to happen. Alice said we are meeting the boys at the place and that Esme and Carlisle were staying at home because its not a parent type atmosphere and the only hint that I got is that it will be something that I have never done before. They all want to share this experience with me. But that could be anything… We were all heading back to the Cullen's where I would endure about two hours of the torture that Alice and Rose like to call a makeover.

They completely transformed me. I was wearing dark denim shorts with a green tank top and a new bra that miraculously gave me a cleavage that I never new I had. The shorts made my legs look long and smooth with some pumps (the safe option that Alice actually let me have) and various accessories. My make-up was done a little bolder however the overall look was great.

"Thanks you two perform wonders." I hugged Alice then turned to Rose unsure but then she pulled me into a hug.

"Bella you look stunning and you will leave Jas… er. You will have people speechless." Alice said.

"Oh so were going somewhere public?" Alice looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Or we may just be tricking you into a false sense of knowing where we are going." Rose added with a sly grin that made my thoughts falter.

"Oh well. The sooner we get there the sooner you find out so chop chop lets get going." Alice exclaimed.

We drove to Seattle and pulled up in a parking place. We walked through the crowed streets and headed towards a nightclub??


	12. Chapter Twelve:First Time For Everything

**Massive thankyou's to ALL of the people who have reviewed my story. I really appreciate all of the great comments that you leave they are really encouraging, so thanks again! :) **

**xxx**

**p.s. i hope yoou all enjoy the chapter, i'll try and get chapter thirteen done a.s.a.p. :)**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter Twelve: First Time for Everything

BPOV

I felt extremely nervous as we headed towards the over crowded entrance to the club. Instead of joining the queue Alice and Rose steered me towards the back entrance where there were two rather large bouncers.

"Erm weren't we supposed to join the queue? Isn't that the way in?" I asked. Rose turned to me and with a wink said,

"Watch and learn Bella." She and Alice strutted confidently up to the bouncers whilst I trailed behind. A minute later of flirting and we find ourselves entering the club.

"And that's how it's done." Alice giggled whilst I rolled my eyes.

"Look there's the boys and they have already saved us a table." I followed Roses gaze to a secluded area, which I am guessing the Cullen's paid for. On my way over to the table I spotted Jasper carrying over some drinks and I nearly came to an abrupt halt on the spot. He was wearing some jeans, which were dangerously low on the hips but very casual and a tight white t-shirt that accentuated his muscles. I had never seen Jasper in this kind of outfit before and even if I had of he was Alice's and I never used to look at Jasper that way. Until now. He looked up and met my eyes with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes and I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Earth to Bella! Are you going to sit down?" Emmett asked. I hadn't noticed that we had arrived at the table and so had Jasper.

"Uh yeah. Sorry I sort of zoned out."

"Nothing has changed there then." Everyone laughed, except Jasper. What is his problem?

"Okay quit with the joking at my expense." I forced a smile. Emmett pushed a strongly smelling concoction towards me. Surely it was

Unnatural for drinks to be this colour? I looked up at Emmett.

"What's this?" I eyed Emmett suspiciously.

"Geez Bells it's just a cocktail it's not like its poison or anything!" Again they all laughed at me.

"Maybe I just don't trust you Em." That cut off his laughter.

"Really? You don't trust your big brother?" His face portrayed an expression of mock hurt. On the inside I felt my heart swell with the fact that Emmett just classed himself as my big brother. I faced him with a smile and took a big gulp of my drink. Emmett's face lit up in a big goofy grin that made me laugh.

"Well done Bella. Your official first alcoholic beverage provided my none other than, myself Emmett Cullen!" I turned to Rose.

"Is he normally like this?" I raised my eyebrow and wore a look of fake concern on my face.

"Oh yeah. All the time." She rolled her eyes. I nodded sympathetically whilst Emmett looked between us trying to figure out what just went on.

"Lets go dance!!" I grimaced.

"Alice at least let me get a little more alcohol in my system before I even begin to consider dancing."

"Fine." She huffed but got up and dragged Rose to the dance floor. It wasn't long before Emmett joined them. I chanced a glance at Jasper to find him staring in the opposite direction. I didn't know why Jasper was acting like this but I was going to find out. I took a deep breath.

"So how was the hunt with the boys?" He turned to look at me.

"The same old I suppose. How did it go with Edward?" I cringed. I may be over Edward but what he did still makes it hard for me to trust again and it still hurts me, that's why I cannot forgive him.

"It went as expected." Which was not good. I noticed Jasper gave a stiff nod and turned away with a look of hurt pooling deep in his eyes.

"I'm going to get some air. I'll be right back." I said over my shoulder as I tried to escape the sudden yet unbearable tension between Jasper and I.

As I got outside I took a deep breath of the cool evening air. I looked to my left to see a gang of young men heading towards me. This was an all too familiar situation so I ducked into the alley close by to hide whilst they passed and entered the club.

"Why hello there young lady. What are you doing here _alone_?" The voice sent chills down my spine and I knew I was in immediate danger. I turned to come face to face with a man's face that I recognised to be a vampire However the bad news was that his eyes were _red_.

"Vampire." I breathed. He looked taken aback for a brief second then regained composure.

"You aren't supposed to know that. Your just a _human_." In a flash he roughly shoved me against the wall and gripped my shoulder. His face began to lean into my neck, closer to the vein.

"Not that it matters because you won't be around much longer to know about vampires existing." I felt his lips against my neck, his teeth grazing the skin… and the next second he was flung away from me. My trembling form sank to the floor and I felt myself being held by Rose as I saw Jasper and Emmett advancing on the other vampire. Emmett flashed forward and had him by the neck as he repeatedly punched him over and over.

"This is what you get when you mess with a Cullen!" Emmett boomed, for once all playfulness gone from his voice and only a menacing threat left in its wake.

"JASPER, EMMETT GET OFF HIM NOW!" Alice's voice bounced off the walls of the narrow alley. They didn't release their hold however turned to face Alice with looks that said 'are you insane?'

"Alice I don't know if you are aware of this but he was about to _kill_ Bella." Jasper growled. I was confused. He went from basically ignoring me to protector in a matter of minutes?? I didn't notice until now the tears that were streaming down my face. I sniffed and wiped my eyes furiously.

"Come on Bella you don't need to see this. Let's go get you cleaned up and let the boys deal with this." Rose soothed. As she helped me up my legs felt like jelly so she supported me as we began to walk away.

"No wait Rose, Bella you _all _need to be here for this. Alice took a deep breath. "Everyone this is my soul mate Joshua." We all gasped. How can be possibly that Alice is in love with a vampire that nearly murdered me?

JPOV

As Bella left to go outside I felt her confusion and hint of hurt. Great. Now I was hurting her. But I couldn't act normal with Bella. When she said that it went 'as expected' with Edward just about broke my lifeless heart. That obviously meant they were going to get back together. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that I even had a chance with someone like Bella. I mean she was beautiful inside and out whereas I am a monster on the inside and even covered in battles scars as a constant reminder of everything bad I have done.

Next thing I know I am moving to follow Bella outside with out my mind giving my body consent to do so. It's like I was physically being drawn to her. When I followed her scent to the alley and followed her waves of pure terror I felt sick for the first time in my vampire life.

When I saw that vampire with his mouth on my Bella, I mean on Bella's neck I saw red and within a second had threw him as far away as possible from her. That's when Emmett arrived at my side and Rose to Bella's. Emmett and myself were just about to crouch down and position ourselves to finish this monster off when we heard Alice's screams echo through the alley.

"JASPER, EMMETT GET OFF HIM NOW!" I felt waves of confusion from everyone and a wave of relief too. No prizes for guessing who that came from. I didn't release my hold on him; I didn't trust him however I did turn to Alice with a look that said 'are you insane?'

"Alice I don't know if you are aware of this but he was about to _kill_ Bella." I tried to say it but I failed to keep the anger from my voice hence it came out as a growl. I heard Bella sniff and looked towards her seeing her trying to wipe her tears stained cheeks. That's when Rose decided to step in and help support Bella. And then Alice stopped her. What is with her today has she gone completely insane?

"No wait Rose, Bella you _all _need to be here for this. Alice took a deep breath. "Everyone this is my soul mate Joshua."

Well I certainly did **not **see that one coming.


	13. Chapter Thirteen : Revelations

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter Thirteen: Revelations

BPOV

"I swear I have never seen her in my life! She can't be my soul mate…" Joshua trailed off as he looked up into Alice's eyes. They seemed to be having some king of silent communication.

"I hate to break the lovey dovey atmosphere but _Joshua_ here just tried to _kill_ Bella." Emmett's loud voice broke through the awkward silence.

"Please you two. Let me talk to him. Alone." Alice begged. Emmett and Jasper released their hold on him and thrust him forwards to Alice who quickly took his hand. Joshua looked confused. The two of them disappeared after that with a brief,

"Thank you, we will be back soon." from Alice.

When they had left all four of us just stayed where we were trying to make sense of what just happened. Each left to our own thoughts. I looked at Rose, Jasper and Emmett each in turn.

"Um, thank you for, well you know saving my life." I said with a small smile. Rose hugged me, Jasper finally looked at me with emotion and Emmett laughed.

"Bella this whole saving you is kind of fun. Life has definitely been much more interesting with you around." Emmett laughed. Rose stood.

"Come on Emmett lets go back inside." She thought I missed the wink. I was instantly suspicious. They disappeared leaving Jasper and me.

He walked over and sat down by me.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry if I came off a little distant lately. I just well I don't think you and Edward are such a good mix any more. I know it's none of my business but I just don't want him to hurt you again an…"

"Stop Jasper. You think that I am going to get back with _Edward_?" He nodded. I started laughing.

"Do you think I am an idiot?"

"No I just thought that when you said things went as expected that meant you were forgiving and forgetting."

"No I doubt whether I will ever forgive him." I sighed. He broke out into a huge smile.

"Oh thanks. Don't be too happy that my supposed love of my life and I aren't getting back together." I giggled. I mean _me_? I actually giggled. We both laughed together for no particular reason but it made me feel lighter and happy. I turned to Jasper and we locked eyes…

APOV

After I grabbed Joshua's hand I took him to the park and we sat down together on a bench.

"You really know how to make a great first impression on my family don't you?" I giggled. He was staring at me with a confused expression. Oh yeah, he doesn't know me _yet_.

"Look I know this is a lot to take in but I have an extra ability to see the future and you are a part of it. I'm not going to force you to stay with me or even like me but I have seen us together and we could be happy. You would be part of my family, the Cullen's. And yes the human girl you just tried to kill is my sister Bella." I explained. I turned to him.

"I… don't really know what to say or do here." He put his head in his hands. I sighed and stood.

"Okay well it was nice to meet you all the same. Goodbye." I said sadly. As I turned to leave he caught my wrist and spun me to look at him.

"I never said that I didn't want to give it a chance." He smiled.

"I do feel something for you already. When we touch I feel something I cannot explain but I know that I have never felt it before. I also know that it will be very easy to fall in love with you Alice Cullen." I felt my dead heart jump.

"That's ok we will just take it slow."

"So tell me about the rest of the family."

"Well you have met Bella who by the way is family not food. You also met Rose the blonde one and Emmett and Jasper were the ones who were basically going to kill you. You haven't met Carlisle and Esme but they pose as our adoptive parents, they are the best two people you could meet and so kind hearted, I am sure they will all accept you. Obviously your actions will make it a tad harder for some than others." Thinking of Jasper, Rose and Emmett here. I am sure Bella will forgive that's just in her nature. I smiled reassuringly.

"Okay anything else?" I looked at his red irises.

"Erm yeah. We are vegetarian vampires. Which means we don't drink from humans but animals instead. We even go to school with humans." He looked shocked yet hopeful.

"Do you think that I could do that?"

"No," his face fell, " I know you could do that because I have faith in you. He lit up in a bright smile. I fell into a vision.

_Their faces inched closer and closer, the blonde merging with brunette._

Finally, it's about time too. I thought they would never…

"Alice? ALICE!?" I snapped out of the vision.

"Josh calm down. I'm fine I was having one of my visions." He looked a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry. Your concern is quite sweet actually." To my surprise, which is very rare with my gift, Josh swiftly leant forwards and placed a gentle but sweet kiss on my lips.

"You know Alice, I think I'm already falling for you." I smiled and crashed my lips back to his.

BPOV

We were both stood and I began to walk back towards the club. Until Jasper caught my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"I thought we were supposed to be spending the night in the club, not outside it." I teased. He didn't smile, in fact he looked kind of nervous.

"Bella, I have never really done this kind of thing before so… I'm just going to do it." He leaned forward until our noses were touching. I held my breath.

"Breathe Bella." He chuckled.

"Shut up." I smiled playfully. He must of found what he was looking for in my emotions because he closed the distance between us and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. He lingered for a second before beginning to pull back, which I didn't allow. I ran my hands through his golden hair and pulled his face back to mine and we began to move our lips in sync with one another. He deepened the kiss and we poured all of our built in passion from the past few weeks into it. When I was running out of oxygen he moved his lips and began kissing his way down my neck. He looked up to me and stared deep into my eyes.

"I love you Bella." My breath hitched. Jasper loves _me_. On the inside I was jumping for joy, in fact I'm pretty sure my big cheesy grin said it all but I replied.

"I love you too Jasper." He smiled and leant down to capture my lips again when we heard a familiar voice.

"First she nearly gets murdered and now my baby sister is getting corrupted by my very own brother!" Emmett boomed, followed by his deep laughter echoing off the walls. We both groaned and turned to see Emmett with a big grin on his face, which quickly disappeared when Rose appeared and smacked him upside the head.

"Way to ruin the moment Em." She all but growled.

"We have been waiting for this for months and _you_ come and ruin their first kiss!" Emmett held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Sorry Rose. And sorry Bella, sorry Jasper." He hung his head in shame. "Aw that's okay Em. Let's just get back to the club and part-ay." I laughed, I was in surprisingly good spirits, I wonder why. I smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Rose grinned.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." I looked at Jasper seeing him wearing the same smile as me. He took my hand and we all turned to go back to the club.

As we worked our way back to our seats, Em and Jasper had disappeared to go get 'drinks' no doubt Em wanted to get me drunk. This left me with a curious Rose who no doubt wants me to spill all.

"Well Bella. Spill it." I sighed.

"Fine but since the boys could be back any minute I am keeping it short and simple." She nodded.

"Well after you had all disappeared it was just Jasper and I. We talked as we normally do. Then as I started to head back to the club he pulled me back to him and well, he kissed me and then I kissed him. After he told me he loved me and I told him that I loved him too." I looked over to Rose who was obviously beaming at this news.

"I am so glad Bella. You really don't know how long we have waited for you two to get together." I frowned.

"Exactly who do you mean by _we_?"

"All of us Bella." I knew my mouth was hanging agape slightly.

"Here we are Bells drink up!" Emmett snapped me out of my shock.

"Erm thanks." I took a gulp of the drink, which was orange this time. I noticed three vampires looking at me with amused expressions. My mobile began to ring. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Alice.

"Hey Alice."

"_Hi Bella! I am just asking you to pass on that I won't be coming back to the club tonight. I will meet you all at the house later on okay?" _I looked over to the others who were obviously listening and they nodded their heads for conformation.

"Yeah that's fine with everyone. I guess we will see you later."

Okay then. Just a word of warning, when you all get back I want to formally introduce you all to Josh."

"Oh, the vampire that nearly killed me? Sure that's cool." I said sarcastically whilst Alice giggled.

"_He won't hurt you I promise."_

"Well I guess we can take your word for it. I'll see you then."

"Bye Bella!" I hung up and turned to the others. Rose looked furious whereas Jasper and Emmett looked, well, they looked livid. I sighed and took another sip of my drink. This was going to be a long night.

One or two drinks later and Jasper and Rose (against Em's protests) decided we should go home. I wasn't drunk – thank god – because I wanted to be sober when I met Alice's soul mate. We were all heading outside to go to the car.

"Where's the car?" Emmett asked confused. I started laughing.

"I know I'm a funny guy Bells but what did I say that amused you so much?" I stopped laughing to find three vampires looking at me as if questioning my sanity.

"Alice took the car and left us here."

"That damn pixie." Emmett boomed whilst I was otherwise pre-occupied in laughing hysterically. It must be the alcohol.

**Review Please. :)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen : Explanations

**Okay the update took a while, coursework and stuff the typical excuse but oh-so-true however i have not forgotten. Hope you like it (and hope it was worth the wait!! :S) **

**Let me know what you think - The show goes on ...**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter Fourteen : Explanations

BPOV

We ended up waking from the club, as they couldn't run when we were in a public place. Jasper carried me the whole way, which attracted a few stares from people.

We finally arrived back home and we all entered the house to see Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Joshua seated in the sitting room. The tension in the air was thick and I noticed Joshua swallow nervously when he caught sight of Jasper and Emmett's glares.

"Thanks for ditching us Alice." Emmett broke the silence. She smirked.

"You'll get over it. Take a seat, as you know we have a few things to discuss." Emmett and Rose went to sit on the love seat whilst Jasper pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me in a protective way, all the time his eyes never leaving Joshua. Alice took a quick glance around the room and began.

"Well you all met Joshua already," Emmett scoffed whilst Alice continued ignoring his interruption. " We would like all of your consent for him to join the family. He is going to change his diet and commit to it. And I don't want to leave however I have to stay with him." She finished with a small smile. Joshua spoke up.

"Before you decide, I would firstly like to apologize to Isabella for my behaviour. For one I really didn't know of any other way for our kind to live and secondly it wasn't a personal thing. I have always believed that I am a monster and humans are prey however I have been pleasantly surprised to find that there is another way for our kind." He finished with a smile.

"I realise that this will not be easy and I am more than willing to commit to this way of life."

JPOV

"Josh you can call me Bella. And you needn't apologize for something that comes naturally for you." Bella smiled at Joshua reassuringly. What is with Bella and being comfortable around us? Now she's even fine around a 'normal' vampire who tried to kill her! She amazes me all the time but I guess if Bella is okay with it I am but he will not be spending any time alone around Bella until he is controlled. I can feel his thirst is threatening to overpower him any second now.

"Thanks Bella." I felt his relief for a second before it went back to his fear, thirst and tension. He glanced at Alice, took a deep breath and began.

"I think if you are to accept me you all need to know my story. Around a century ago, I can't remember any exact dates; I was created by a vampire that had vivid golden eyes like yours however they were drinking from me. I presumed I would die however they just stopped and took off. It was a stunning blonde female, I remember her perfectly, she told me her name was Tanya." We all gasped, I am ashamed to say myself included. I swear the Cullen's life was turning into a soap opera!

"What?" Joshua questioned. Alice placed her hand over his,

"I'll explain later?" She looked over at Bella questioningly, who nodded grimly.

"Shall I continue?" Alice nodded.

"I won't go into detail but three days later I was awake. My eyesight, hearing even smell was different. It was so peculiar, so, frightening. I have wondered aimlessly all of these years with no purpose to my life. The only things I felt were negative, the self-hate and shame. I don't want to be a monster. I hate being a murderer but I am weak. I tried and failed to not drink but the thirst got too much. If only I had known of such a diet as this I would have done it from the beginning. My mother always told me that murderers were disgusting animals, and I know that if she saw me now she would be disappointed in me, be as disgusted with me as I am. I am not saying I deserve the love of such a creature as Alice however I will always try and live up to it, everyday of my existence." He hung his head. I could relate to that, only Bella cannot understand what the murder of a human does to you. We all shared a look with a nod of conformation. He defiantly is one of us and good enough for our Ali.

"We would all be honoured to have you as part of our family Josh." Carlisle said. He looked up and emanated pure joy.

"Now myself, Alice and Esme will take you on your first hunting trip, if you wish."

"Yeah Cullen style!" Emmett chanted with a fist pump.

BPOV

They took off for hunting whilst we were all left with nothing at all to do. The sweet melody of my lullaby blasted through the house making us all jump. I cracked up, vampires who actually got surprised. Then stopped breathing when I realised what this meant. Only one Cullen knew my lullaby…

Jasper looked livid, and I saw that Rose and Emmett wore the same expressions.

"All of you better stop thinking whatever you're thinking." I will check it out YOU will stay here. This is between him and me!"

"I don't think so Bella." Jasper growled.

"Since when do you control me? I am seeing a familiar pattern forming here and I don't like it." I began to walk away when Jasper grabbed my arm and yanked me back. He got right into my face, I could see the pure fury dancing in his eyes.

"Don't ever compare me to him. He isn't emotionally stable, and neither are you. You could both get mad very easily."

"What like you? I wouldn't say that you're the calmest right now. And let go of my arm RIGHT NOW or so help me I'll,"

"What Bella? What will you do?" He thundered.

"Jasper you're hurting me." I whispered. He abruptly let go and disappeared out the back door. Emmett followed.

"Go Rose you know him best, help him." She looked torn.

"Please Rose." With a glare at Edward she left.

"That little display of affection proves you two are not right for one another. Bella we didn't fight did we? We were perfect and still could be if you take me back. I love you Bella." I turned to find him closer than I originally thought.

"Edward we are finished. There is no Bella and Edward. Yes you were my first love, however that was then this is now and now I am saying I am over you. You should go."

"Go? From my own home? I don't think so Bella. I belong here, you don't. But you could if yo,"

"I DON'T WANT YOU."

"I don't know what else to do Bella. I have nothing without you."

"Wrong you have Tanya." I sighed. "You two are actually perfect for one another, you are equals."

"Fine Bella. If I can't have you, then nobody will." He stepped forward and pressed me roughly into the wall.

"W-w-what do you mean Edward?" My confident façade wearing off rapidly.

"I might as well have your sweet blood to cure my bloodlust _and _keep Tanya for other sorts." I swallowed.

"Erm you do know the others will kill you." I tried stalling.

"Let them try." He mumbled against my neck. I felt him lick my jugular then kiss my neck, teasing before testing the prey.

**Okay so i made Edward into a Darkward but i think thats best. Sorry all you Team Edwards,,**

**Does anyone want Bella to actually die i'm not sure,, Review Please. :)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen : Catch Me

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter Fifteen: Catch me

JPOV

Anger. Hurt. Pain. Loss.

That's it. She will choose him and they will have their perfect Romeo and Juliet life together but where does that leave me? I ran. So what? It was chicken but I don't want to see him hold her, kiss her, love her when it should be me.

"Jasper wait!!" Emmett's voice melted into the distance.

I stopped abruptly. Why am I running, why aren't I fighting. I was a major no less and I am _running. _That's not what I do. My thoughts were cut off as Em slammed into my side and pinned me to the floor.

"Just where do you think you're going? I thought you were badass Jazz and you're running?"

"I second that." Rosalie's voice appeared.

"Damn right Rosie baby!"

"I can't see them together. I just can't"

"So what Jasper you're giving up? How noble. Do you really have that little faith in her I cannot believe you - "

Wait, where's Bella?" Emmett cut off Rose. She left Bella???

"Well, she told me to come after you, she knew that I was close with you and figured you would want some help." She trailed off.

"And now she's alone with Eddie-boy." Emmett whispered as realisation hit.

Not good.

"ROSE! He is not stable what were you thinking?" I roared, Rose whimpered making me feel kind of bad.

"Forget thinking get back to the house now." Emmett shouted.

I took off running at full speed. God knows what has happened I monitored his emotions and he wasn't sane, I could feel it. I just hope he decided to stay sane. I nearly tripped, _actually tripped _of all things when I heard an ear-piercing scream that could only have come from one person.

Bella.

As we got into the house I found that it was completely empty. He must have heard us coming and ran. With Bella. Away. From me.

I caught the scent and ran after it furiously but Edward was faster. I eventually ended up running in a circle frantically searching for Bella. He had somehow crossed the scents. I fell onto my knees and punched the ground letting out a roar of frustration. Em and Rose stood warily behind me awaiting my reaction. Hell, I didn't even know what my reaction would be. I felt Rose's guilt and that snapped the thread I had been clinging to.

"You left her!! None of this would have happened."

"I came to help you!" Em stood forward ready to take defence over his mate, but we all know that Rose can hold her own.

"Yes but I'm not human."

"Yes but you're my brother and how was I to know that this would happen. I didn't leave her knowingly with a mentally unstable vampire!" That stung.

"You're right." I sunk to the floor. "It's all my fault."

"Jasper its not. It's Edward not you not me and not Bella." I straightened up. I was going into military mode for my mate. Just then Rose's phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"_I know where she is. Their meadow. He's taken her there. We will meet you there. But DO NOT kill Edward. That includes you Jasper. Emmett._"

"Fine." She snapped her phone shut.

"Lets go."

We all knew of Edwards's meadow where he moped and then used it to woo his precious Bella. His sick mind must be getting some pleasure out of this where he charmed his precious little lamb. Yes, we all knew about his lion and lamb love story. Whatever. Be a man Eddie boy. I heard a growl. Must have heard me we can't be far now.

We raced into the meadow to find a trembling Bella, a furious Edward, shocked Carlisle and Esme and Alice as optimistic as ever. She gave me a small smile.

"She is MINE!" He roared. Whoa. He has finally lost the plot. But I wasn't concerned with _him_ I was concerned at the vice grip he has on Bella. His grip tightened on Bella. She whimpered.

"Edward, son leave Bella. We can help you just don't do something that you will regret." Carlisle edged forward.

"But I love Bella. I love you Bella. Why don't you love me?" He shook her violently. I took a step forwards.

"Please Edward. I don't love you anymore. You ruined it. Not me, you. You betrayed me, there's no going back."

"Please Bella."

"No Edward." He growled and threw back her neck ready to bite. But I didn't give him the chance as I knocked into him throwing Bella out of the way and pinning him down in the process.

"Bella said she doesn't want you Edward. Leave her alone." I growled.

"Why would she want _you_ Jasper. You have killed. You're the kind of monster that children stay awake at night fearing. You can never be as good for her as me." I began punching him showing no mercy.

"You think you know my past but you don't!" I felt Emmett pull me off him.

"Bella does love you Jasper. Never forget that. Now I'll finish up here, go to her." Emmett picked up where I left off but eventually let him go to run. I turned to face her, shame hanging from my every cell. I felt her slam into me that probably hurt her more than in did me but I reflexively brought my arms around her.

"Jasper. I am so so sorry. It's all my fault; don't ever listen to what he says. You Jasper are not a monster and I love you." She said fiercely. I leant down to capture her lips with mine and we lost all sense of reality and forgot the family around us. I lost myself in Bella's kiss as we explored each other desperately not wanting to let go.

"I love you Bella. I promise I will never leave you again."

"I know Jasper." She softly kissed my lips.

"Whoop! Go Jasper. Get in there!!" Emmett then received two simultaneous smacks from Alice and Rose. Bella giggled and clasped my hand in hers.

"Lets go home."

That night I spent holding Bella whilst she slept reflecting on the day and how I never want to let her go. When I came up with an idea, I quickly brushed it away just as Alice strolled into the room.

"Go for it Jazz."

I smiled knowing that if Alice had seen this work then I could definitely do it.

"Me and you and going shopping. Tomorrow." I groaned internally yet i couldn't help but feel a little excited.

BPOV

I woke in Jaspers arms, which was exactly where I fell asleep. I wormed out of his grasp to straddle him surprising him with my bold moves. I threw a kiss in for good measure.

"Good morning." I smiled. He raised an eyebrow.

"It sure is now." He grinned.

"I am going out hunting with Alice and Josh, someone should be there in case he loses control."

"Okay then." I tried to cover my disappointment with a bright smile. He wasn't fooled.

"Bella we will go out later. Just me and you to make up for it I promise."

"Fine. When are you going?"

"Now."

"Really. But I don't want you to yet." I nuzzled his neck planting soft kisses here and there.

"Bella." He warned. "You're not making this any easier."

"Good." He growled playfully and flipped us over so that he was straddling me. He began to tickle me without mercy.

"Please stop." I screamed with laughter as I tried to wriggle from his gasp. He finally stopped and leant down to kiss me.

"I have to go now."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"I love you Bella." Damn him.

"I love you too." Then he was gone. I went about my morning routine missing his presence already like a pathetic lovesick puppy. I finally wandered downstairs to see Em and Rose in a rather heated kissing session.

"Ahem. PDA much. I didn't need to see that."

"Just cause your not getting any Bells. You know you want a piece of this." He gestured to his body with a cocky grin.

" I'll take a pass." I said as I wandered into the kitchen.

"You know you want me really!" He called.

I got something to eat and went and sat in the living room and spent the majority of my day lost in thoughts of Jasper and playing Guitar Hero with Em.

Alice and Jasper finally arrived back but before I could say hello Alice had whisked me upstairs with Rose to get ready for this evening.

"What the hell Alice!"

"Makeover time!!" She screeched whilst I groaned.

Two painful hours later…

"Tadaa! You are finished." I was dressed In a green halter neck dress that brought out the dark contrast of my eyes and hair with my hair in gentle curls down my back with a stunning hairpin.

"Thanks Rose, Alice."

"Your welcome now get going. Green is Jaspers favourite colour on you." Alice whispered to me. I blushed lightly.

I went downstairs to find Jasper waiting for me with a stunned expression.

"You look like an angel." He whispered.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr Whitlock." I grinned. He swept me up whilst I gave an undignified squeal of surprise.

"Your chariot awaits."

"You mean the car?"

"Don't ruin the moment Bella."

"Sorry." I giggled. I could see him trying to repress a smile.

"Have fun you two and use protection!!" Emmett called out. I buried my head in Jaspers chest in embarrassment.

"Shut up Emmett."

We drove, wherever we were going to in a comfortable silence with nothing but the soft music on the radio. We eventually pulled up to a cliff where Jasper had brought a picnic and it had a beautiful view of the city. All the lights were below us as we were high up. Jasper turned up the music in the car.

"Would you care to dance?"

"Yes." I breathed.

We twirled slowly and silently but together sharing gentle kisses throughout the evening.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Would you ever want to change me? You know one day."

"Bella I am too selfish not to want to do that. I love you too much and want you forever not a mere seventy years."

"Hello this is Bella. I would not last that long." We laughed quietly.

"Thank you." I whispered, I looked up to confused Jasper, I smiled.

"For wanting me."

"Bella, don't thank me. It is I who should thank you if anything. I am the last person who deserves your love but I will spend forever trying to make myself worthy of you."

"You already have."

The world dissolved as we fell into our kiss that was tender and sweet and perfect for the moment.

**I am thinking of finishing the story in about two or three more chapters. **

**Sorry that its sooo late but i have just finished my mock GCSE's and i know its annoying to wait for slow updaters so thanks for the perserverance. I personally hate it but when you actually write your own i'm like where do these people find time to update DAILY!!**

**But to be fair its chrimbo holidays soon so i'll try and get it finshed before the end of those holidays.**

**Thanks to everyone who has favourited ot reviewed so far.**

**Please review. :) Lemme' know what you think...**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Normality

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I have Finally finished my GCSE's therefore to celebrate i wrote this chapter and this means that i will try and update it more often to get it finished. As my first story i am keeping it fairly short so we are not too far from the end. Thankyou for perservance from all who have favourited/reviewed/alerted... i really want to finsih this story and move on now as it has gone on for too long and im running low on ideas and i don't want to blab on and bore people - kind of like im doing now. **

**Thanks again and read on... :)**

**P.S. im not confident on the idea of putting in sex scenes so im keeping it as more of a strong innuendos - sorry - but thats why its rated T. :)**

Chapter Sixteen: Normality

_Three Months Later_

BPOV

Life after the sudden explosion of drama pretty much went on in a whirlwind of average stuff – well as average as life can get with a family of vampires. The relationships I have with my parents drifted further as Charlie had met a woman Sue and as for Renee – well she's the same old Renee.

Jasper. What can I say? Our relationship has blossomed into a much stronger and more equal relationship, I never knew it could be this way. We took _that _step, the one that Edwards would never cross into, the realms of a more physical relationship which proves Edward is full of, well, crap basically. Since that day nobody has heard anything from Edward but the last Carlisle was told is that Edward was in a recovery stage after suffering some sort of breakdown. I cannot believe that I had adored this boy, there's no man to him I mean he has to be the ONLY vampire to be able to suffer a mental breakdown although I suppose hearing voices for a century is pretty insane…

"Earth to Bella!" I snapped back to reality and noticed Alice waving frantically.

"Err yeah sorry about that I was having one of my moments of reflection?" I grinned apologetically.

"Yeah, codename insanity Bella." Alice laughed.

"Oh ha ha. The pixie has a sense of humour."

"Call me pixie one more time Bella"

"PixiePixiePixie." Immature I know but the look on Alice's face, priceless. Just as she was about to lunge and attack – playfully of course – Jasper appeared quite literally out of nowhere.

"Back off Alice. She's all mine." He growled playfully. I reached behind im and stuck my tongue out at Alice.

"Until next time Bella, I'll have my revenge otherwise known as a makeover!" Sometimes I question her sanity I really do. And with that she whisked away from the room.

"Bella you really shouldn't play with vampires, you're just out of your depth." Jasper turned to gaze at me with his smouldering eyes.

"Oh really. Does that rule apply to all vampires or any but you?" Quicker than I could realise I found myself pinned between the wall and Jasper.

"Obviously that doesn't apply with me because I could never hurt you, besides its not your blood I desire as much, after all I am a man."

"JASPER! BELLA!" Emmett's voice boomed interrupting our potential playtime.

"WHAT?" We both shouted.

"MOVIE TIME! THAT INCLUDES YOU!" We both groaned simultaneously and I swore Jasper was mumbling something about kidnapping me and having me all to himself.

"Jasper you can kidnap me anytime." I winked. He grinned and leaned in…

"RESTRAIN YOURSELVES AND GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW."

Jasper whisked us downstairs. Once there I glared at Emmett.

"Ooh im sorry was I interrupting something?"

"You know you were Em." Jasper growled.

"Well tough you can get touchy feely another time with my baby sister but I don't need to know about it."

"You mean the same way you do with Rose and we know ALL about it." I retorted.

"Its good that you listen in baby Bells then you can get some tips from the master of making lurrrve!" I snorted.

"Yeah you wish Em but I have my own master of lurrrve" I mocked waving my hands around.

"Humph. Fine then film time." Emmett plopped down next to Rosalie who proceeded to smack him around the head.

"OW! Rosie baby, what was that for?"

"For teasing Jasper and Bella about their personal love life and telling everyone about ours." Emmett sulked for the rest of the night after we laughed hysterically at him. Poor Emmett. I fell asleep in Jaspers arms after the second movie and awoke in his arms the next morning.

"Morning Jasper." Instead of answering he responded by waking me with a kissing session leaving me breathless like always and gasping for the oxygen that my human lungs crave.

I pulled away and sauntered into the bathroom, I looked back over my shoulder,

"Im going for a shower, care to join me Jasper?" I watched as his eyes darkened and giggled when he whisked me up and into the shower quicker than a heartbeat. Literally.

After the shower Jasper left to hunt with the boys and I wandered downstairs into the kitchen earning a wink from Alice and Rosalie which in turn brought my traitorous blush making them grin even wider.

"Well good morning Bella." Alice chimed.

"Oh I think it is a good morning for Bella, or at least it has been so far." Rose laughed.

"Okay, okay give it a rest girls and leave Bella alone." Esme scolded.

"Thank you Esme." I breathed in relief, those two still love to tease me because they know I hate the whole vampires hear everything and I mean _everything_ and I still haven't gotten used to having our intimate experiences on show for the whole family to hear, but Jasper is just too irresistible…

"Thinking of Jasper?"

"No." I lied my face reddening further.

"Okay enough now lets change the subject." Alice added. "So I was thinking we could go shopping today…"

"Oh now there's a change."

"Sarcasm does not suit you Bella." Alice snapped. "Now get ready because like it or not you are leaving this house with me and Rose in exactly 10 minutes starting now.

_15 Minutes later_

I literally was dragged out of the door leaving Esme to her gardening and me to the impending doom of shopping.

We scoured various shops and buying a huge quantity of items from Victoria's Secret most of which I blush even thinking about wearing those pieces of scrap but if Jasper likes them then I guess…

We stopped for lunch to meet up with the boys including Joshua who has been doing incredibly well considering he has recently switched diets and this is his first time venturing into a public area of humans.

Three boys approached our table and began with the innuendos towards us. At the exact same time our men showed. Each wearing their own versions of the green eyed monsters – which means they look jealous, angry and scary as hell especially to he mere human such as I.

"Excuse me but would you mind stepping down and far away from our women?" Emmett boomed. Jasper and Josh appeared and flanked him.

"Like now." Jasper growled. Wow, Jasper is hot when he's jealous, I noticed his eyes flicker to mine briefly and saw the grin he was trying to suppress. The three scampered off immediately.

"We will meet you back here in an hour." Jasper announced then before anyone could answer he grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the table but not before I saw the wink Alice threw my way before she headed off with Josh.

How he found it I do not know but Jasper and I ended up in a very small and dark enclosed space.

He began to gently kiss up my exposed neck whilst I ran my hands through his silky hair.

"You like it when I'm jealous Bella. I felt that lust. So now I'll show you what a jealous vampire is really capable of." He growled quietly. I could only nod madly…

We all met back up later on with me being the only flustered one when it was obvious from the satisfied grins on everyone's faces what they had been up to. We spent the rest of the day shopping whilst the boys stayed close to Josh in case of a random lapse in his control, however it never came and by the time we had reached the house everyone was congratulating him on his first success.

Finally a sense of normality was coming about the family and we were coming together, I was confident that Charlie and Renee had others to love and care for them besides me as I decided to start to pull away from them instead of using a clean break like someone else we know.

Then came the knock on the door.

**Please Review :)**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Knock Knock

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter Seventeen: Knock Knock... 

BPOV

Every vampire in the room froze simultaneously obviously knowing who it was at the door…

"Is anyone going to get that?" I whispered half jokingly, which in turn turned all seven pairs of eyes to snap to me looking worried. Uh oh.

Carlisle whisked to the door and opened it to show a very downcast looking Edward. Jasper shot over to me and positioned himself slightly in front of me. I was shocked that Edward would consider coming back after what he had done, the desperation for forgiveness was that bad that I would say he actually went a little mad over it. I was brought out of my musing when Carlisle wordlessly ushered his first son through the door.

Edward took a deep unnecessary breath and opened his mouth to begin and it all happened very quickly then. Rosalie shot over to him and punched him so quickly I didn't even see it coming, none of us did. Edward crashed into the wall opposite. Emmett ran over to Rosalie and restrained her while she stood there wearing a satisfied grin that faltered slightly when she caught Carlisle and Esme's expression.

We all waited for Edwards's reaction as he rose slowly from the crumbled wall.

"I know what you are all expecting me to do but I am not here to attack anyone." He began whilst looking at me. He looked away when Jasper started to growl.

"If you will let me I just need the opportunity to try and start to put right the wrongs I have done so that I can start fresh and leave others to their happiness." We all looked to Carlisle.

"If we can all head to the dining room table then Edward may have the opportunity to speak, anyone who does not want to listen is free to leave if they so wish." I noticed his eyes flicker to mine briefly.

"You cannot be serious! Why should any of us do anything for him? Look what he has done to this family." Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie you don't have to join us but that is my final word on the matter." We all followed Carlisle into the dining room. Edward stood at the head of the table. When he looked at me I noticed some of the old Edward, my Edward was back in his eyes.

Carlisle spoke first, "If anyone has anything to say save it until Edward has finished what he has to say, whether you like it or not he is still our son and your brother so do not be so quick to place judgement." He looked to Edward who took a deep breath then quietly began.

"As a mind reader I have always been able to know what to say to please someone or earn forgiveness when in the wrong. I admit that this has made me spoilt and therefore I have never really sat back and properly considered the actions I have done and the effects on people that I have had. This leads me to my actions towards Bella. Which were completely unacceptable by anyone's standards but I can honestly say they were not my own actions. It seems the Denali's were hiding a secret from us, one that does not excuse my actions merely explains them." At this point we were all very confused, everyone in the room could sense it.

"Their daughter _Tanya_," He spat, "does have a special power or ability. The ability to control someone's actions. I caught her thinking about how the fact that I was about to marry Bella drove her to try something very final to split us up, she manipulated me into committing the act of adultery and continued to try and drive me from my own family into hers. As you also know she changed Joshua therefore concluding that she was a mentally unstable vampire."

"When you say was…" Carlisle asked.

"The Denali's and I agreed it was best to dispose of her before the Volturi got involved."

We were all frozen in shock. What were we supposed to say? It does explain Edwards's unusually erratic behaviour but I mean can they have really killed Tanya?

"Yes we really killed her." Whoa. He can't read my mind can he? I looked around the table. Yeah but he can read everyone else's and they must be thinking the same thing! Great now I'm discussing something to myself in my head. Thank God Edward can't hear me…

"Tanya was plotting to kill you Bella. And I saw various destructive plans in her mind some involving re-uniting some of us with our pasts." He looked pointedly at Jasper. She wouldn't have done that surely, contact Maria. Jasper stiffened considerably.

"Did she contact her?"

"No she was dead before she had the chance, like I said ideas that would have become actions but she never got that far." The while room was silent for a few moments, we were all processing this information.

"I just hope you can one day forgive me and accept me back into the family, I have accepted that Bella and Jasper are mates, maybe this all happened for a good reason in the end." He smiled.

"Lets vote. I'll begin with yes you were always and still remain my son." Carlisle announced. He looked to Esme next.

"Edward you are always welcome home as my son. I vote yes." She spoke softly.

"Yeah, I want my baby bro back." Emmett fist pumped.

"Yes but I am not sorry for hitting you, you've had it coming for years." She said coldly, Edward flinched as Rose grinned; "Only joking."

"Jeez Rose you hang around Emmett far too much." Alice said whilst we all laughed. "I vote yes." Alice and Edward locked eyes and began one of their silent communications. Weird. We all turned to Joshua.

"You want my vote?" He asked.

"Of course Josh your part of the family now." Esme said fiercely and we all nodded in agreement.

"Yes."

They all looked nervous as the vote headed down to me and Jasper.

"Yes. I could feel your honesty being an empath I would know if your lying but I'm only going to say this once. If you ever hurt Bella again, I will kill you." Jasper sad simply. Edward locked eyes and nodded seriously in agreement. All heads turned to me.

"Before I vote I just want to say that although you really hurt me Edward, I will always love you just as a brother now and I do forgive you for what you did now that I know that it wasn't really you tying to hurt me, so yes." I smiled gently.

"Welcome home Edward." Edward beamed as we all took our turns welcoming him home. I was the last to hug him and when I did we didn't say anything as the other left us for a moment.

We hugged tightly as we both cried silently for the love that was so violently tore from between us. Edward wiped my tears and I kissed his cheek, this was all the finality of our relationship as lovers but transition to brother and sister.

"Welcome home Edward." I whispered. I then turned and went to look for Jasper. Everyone decided they were going out to hunt except Jasper and me obviously. I then went upstairs to our room to find Jasper lying on the bed with his eyes closed. He was breathing slowly and if I didn't know any better I would say he was asleep.

I smiled as I moved over to him and sat on the bed next to him.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked.

"Im just peachy darlin." He snapped.

"What have I done?"

"Nothing." He sighed and sat up pulling me into his lap, "I'm sorry Bella, I just can't help but think if I really deserve you, I mean Edward's back everything's justified and I feel like you could run back into his arms at any time."

"Jasper I love you and only you. I love Edward yes, but as a brother. Could never go back to seeing him in a romantic sense, not now that I have you. Please don't doubt us." I felt the tears collect and spill down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just don't ever want to lose you. And the thing with Maria just shook me up." He turned me to face him and kissed the tears from off my cheeks before leaning down to capture my lips in a passionate embrace.

He pulled away briefly to look into my eyes, "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Jasper. Always."

**Review Please :) **


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Southern Breezes

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter Eighteen: Southern Breezes

BPOV

Okay. So Jasper and me are now currently speeding down the highway in order to reach the destination of Texas. Apparently a man named Peter and his wife Charlotte are very close to Jasper's heart and he would like for me to meet them so here we are heading down south to meet the 'relatives' of the man I love. Very much.

I jumped slightly as the radio was switched on and noticed Jasper grin out the corner of my eye.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Is that all my thoughts are worth to you?" I asked which earned a chuckle from him.

I began to think about this Peter and Charlotte, I felt like it was some sort of judgement thing, like if their opinion really mattered to Jasper, which in turn makes me feel very nervous.

"Bella, I can feel that you know. They are going to love you so stop worrying."

That didn't really convince me, which Jasper knew so he tactfully changed the conversation and we talked aimlessly for the rest journey.

We eventually arrived at a secluded home. It was like a wooden cabin; modernised and then had its size increased so it was more like a cross between a mansion and a cabin. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. I held Jaspers hand all the way to the front door. Before I knew it I was face to face with Peter and Charlotte.

"Howdy. Long time no see major. And Bella, its nice to finally meet you, the famous Bella Swan." Peter grinned as I blushed.

"Peter be nice to the girl." Charlotte scolded. "Hi Bella, I'm Charlotte, welcome to our home."

"Well, its nice to meet you both, thank you for inviting us." I figured manners first.

"Nonsense your important to Jasper therefore important to us."

"Are you going to let us in?" Jasper laughed.

We walked in and Jasper kissed me on the cheek,

"Im going to have a catch up with Peter. Will you be ok with Charlotte?"

"Of course, I mean I'm not here as a snack so why wouldn't I be?" Peter and Charlotte laughed.

"I like her already." Charlotte guided me through to the kitchen.

"I don't do this often but would you like a drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you."

"So, I've been dying to know. How did you become the human who falls in love with vampires?" We both laughed as I begun the story right from Edward through to James all the way to here and now.

Throughout me and Charlotte chatted and laughed and we found ourselves getting along naturally.

"I'm so glad Jasper found you. As you can imagine we don't get much company from the outside world apart from Jasper so some female company is nice."

"Didn't Alice used to visit you with Jasper?"

"Once or twice but it was awkward. The Cullen's are lovely people but me and Alice just didn't mesh so well, I'm a country gal' and she's the big city shopper."

"I see what you mean."

"Having fun ladies?" Peter and Jasper strolled into the kitchen together.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Charlotte said as she shot me a wink.

"Ah Jasper its happening already. The women conspire against us."

"Yes but this woman is a human therefore considered pretty harmless."

"Harmless. I've heard about the vampires who have all perished merely for trying to eat you."

"True but its not like I did it alone."

"I disagree."

"Well I agree."

"Bella this will go on for days and you have to sleep sometime you know." Jasper commented.

"Fine. But this isn't me surrendering."

"Stubborn little thing aren't ya sugar?" Peter grinned.

"Its been said that its one of my traits."

"Don't we know it." Jasper muttered. I turned and glared at Jasper who in turn raised both of his hands in surrender.

"See what I mean? She's just brought the major to surrender. I never thought I'd see the day." Peter laughed. Jasper said nothing merely punched him. Men.

The rest of the day consisted of getting to know Peter and Charlotte. Until the evening when Jasper asked Charlotte to help me get dressed for an occasion he was taking me for dinner.

"Charlotte any hints please?" I begged.

"I'm not budging Bella so hush." She laughed as I sat in a sulk whilst she did my hair and make-up.

I was wearing a purple dress with a sequined top that went around the neck in a Greek style then had sequins around the waist and flowed out until it hit my knee. My hair was straightened and left flowing naturally with some light make-up on my face.

"Thank you Charlotte. Its wonderful and you actually don't abuse the excuse to give me a make over – it was painless." I laughed and pulled her into a hug, which shocked her but she hugged me back.

"Come on Jaspers waiting for you."

She dragged me out of the room and downstairs to where Jasper was dressed in a smart pair of black trousers and a button up shirt with a purple tie.

"We match." I laughed. Jasper turned and his eyes darkened considerably as he drank me in. Behind him Peter wolf whistled.

"You clean up real purty like Bella." He grinned as Jasper turned to glare at him.

"Lets go darlin." He took my hand, thanked Charlotte and led me to the car.

Once we had set off turned and asked him where we were going and again I was not told the answer simply that it was a surprise.

We arrived in a field that looked like it belonged to a farm and Jasper scooped me up and carried me over to a tree where there were candles and a table and two chairs laid out there. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Its so beautiful." I whispered. "But what's the occasion?" I asked.

"None other than because I love you. Do I need a reason?"

We enjoyed the evening together and Jasper had brought wine and food – for me only – and we just enjoyed being together. Eventually Jasper packed everything up and as I stood to leave he gently pushed me back onto the seat. And keeping eye contact the whole time lowered himself to one knee. I gasped.

"Bella. I'm not one for fancy poetic words but I can tell you that I have never loved another the same way as I do you and I never will. I truly believe you are my soul mate and I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me Bella?"

I froze as I tried to get my mind and mouth to work together. The answer bubbled up inside me as I threw myself into a passionate kiss with Jasper.

"Yes Jasper. I love you." He pulled me into his arms and we stayed there for a while each soaking up the happiness and love. He pulled out a ring and gently slid it onto my finger. It was beautiful and simple, he knew me so well.

"I wanted to propose here to you because this I where I lived in my human life. Its one of the few things I remember from my human life." He added. I was both shocked and flattered.

"Thank you for bringing me here and for everything Jasper." I said seriously.

"Bella there's no need to thank me when you've given me one of the greatest gifts you could. Your love and acceptance." He then kissed me gently on the lips and carried me back to the car. We arrived back at the house where Peter and Charlotte congratulated us and Jasper whisked me upstairs to continue the celebration of our love.

The next morning we were headed back to the Cullen's so we were sadly leaving Peter and Charlottes.

"Thank you for having me here." I said.

"Bella it has been a pleasure and we hope to see you down here as often as possible. Next time we can go out or something." Charlotte pulled me in for a hug.

"We will definitely be seeing more of you Bella. Your perfect for the major, I've never seen him so whipped." Peter cracked up and pulled me in for a tight hug. Jasper said his goodbyes and then we left.

I slept through most of the journey whilst Jasper played with my hand and kept smiling down on the ring on my finger.

We arrived back at the Cullen's to find them all lined up outside with big grins on their faces. As soon as we stepped out of the car both Jasper and I were pulled in for hugs and kisses and the women all wanted to look at the ring etc… Finally they went inside and left us outside together.

"Let's go inside my future wife." Jasper grinned.

"Sure thing future husband." I smiled.

**I have one more chapter then the epilogue well thats what i have got planned. Some will say its short but this was always going to be a short story. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review Please :)**


End file.
